Trouble with Icecream
by ChrnoCreations
Summary: What happens when Naruto asks Sasuke if he wants to go and get an ice-cream?


**A/N: OK, I know that the whole SasuxNaru thing with the ice-cream has been done to death but I was eat an ice-cream from Macca's when I got this idea and when that happens it just won't leave me alone until I write it down so here it is…**

It was a boiling hot day in Konoha and Kakashi had decided that it was just to hot to put up with Naruto's constant whinging. So it was decided that team 7 had the day off.

"Hey Sakura, want to get some ice-cream with me?" Naruto chirped to his team mate.

"Sure Naruto why not, hey Sasuke wanna come to?" she asked hopefully.

"Hn, nothing better to do"

And so the three of them walked down the streets of Konoha, with Sakura latch onto Sasuke's arm the whole way there. Naruto walked a little in front of Sasuke and Sasuke couldn't help but notice that the blonde dobe had a rather cute ass.

_No Sasuke you did NOT just think that Naruto has a cute ass, although you have to admit he certainly has 'developed' nicely. ARGHH NO! BAD SASUKE! BAD THOUGHTS!!_

Sakura watched as Sasuke shook his head as a small blush rose to his usually pale face.

"Sasuke are you alright?" Sakura asked, genuinely concerned about her team mate.

_Sasuke is blushing? At what? No, Sasuke never shows any emotion he must be sick, maybe he has a fever, yeah that's what it is, he just needs to cool down._

Sasuke was brought back to reality when he realized that someone was speaking to him, he shook his head in an attempt to rid himself of the ridiculous thoughts that were plaguing his mind.

"Hn, Sakura did you say something?"

"Oh, no I just though that we should hurry up and find some shade, Naruto has had us walking all over town looking for the perfect ice-cream but I think he's probable just lost"

Sakura smiled at Sasuke who had regained his composer and was once again his usual stoic self.

"Oi! Naruto do you even have the slightest idea were we are?" Sakura asked,

"Shut up teme, of course I know were we are… we're… we're…we're taking the scenic route…"

"Dobe, if your not sure were you're going then don't lead! Really you're such a loser!"

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and lead him up a few streets to the Ice-cream shop, suddenly he realised what he had done. He was holding Naruto's hand!

"Um… Sasuke? Why are you holding my hand?"

"Huh? Well I um…"

_Oh that's great Sasuke, just let the whole world see you holding his hand. How the hell am I gonna explain this!!!_

"Hey, hey Sakura! Look at all the new flavours they have!"

Sasuke sighed in relief, and for once was thankful for the short attention span of his hyperactive team mate.

"Oi Teme, hurry up and pick your flavour, they even have almond and boysenberry"

"Naruto, don't be stupid, Sasuke doesn't like sweet things don't you ever listen? God you're so stupid!"

Naruto looked away as he blinked back the tears that threatened to fall, he had been hoping that Sasuke might have like some of the more savoury flavours like almond because they weren't as sweet.

"But I just though…"

Sakura sighed, "That's your problem Naruto you don't think! Geez you're so pathetic Naruto!"

Sasuke had heard enough, Naruto had actually thought about what he might like.

"Two Boysenberry cones please."

The shop attendant handed Sasuke the two ice-creams.

"Here Naruto, you should at least try to eat a little healthy or you'll get fat!"

Naruto smiled up at Sasuke before taking the ice-cream, he had to admit it did look rather delicious!

Sasuke watched as the pink tongue darted out to taste the cold treat in his hand. Sasuke groaned, this was torture! Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea after all.

"Hey Sasuke! Earth to Sasuke. Your ice-cream is melting"

"Huh?"

"Your Ice-cream, it's melting."

"Oh…"

"Sasuke, what wrong with you today?"

Sakura was getting really annoyed with Naruto, first Sasuke had held his hand! HER Sasuke had touched him. Then at the ice-cream store HER Sasuke buys him an ice-cream instead of her. Then to top it all off HER Sasuke was paying him far more attention than her. Something had to change, Naruto had to go.

Sakura stood up and stretched, "Well you know what they say, twos company, threes a crowd and all that so…"

Sasuke watched as Naruto's face fell for a second before his usual grin fell back into place.

"Oh right… heheh… I guess I should be going then. See ya!"

Naruto headed over to the door. All he had to do way make it a few more metres but it suddenly seemed so far away. Naruto felt his mask threaten to fall and he tears welled up in his eyes. Suddenly he felt someone grab his wrist.

_Oh no, I can't let him see me like this! He'll think I'm weak. I have to get out of here!_

Naruto pulled his arm out of Sasuke grip sending Sasuke's ice-cream all over Sakura.

Naruto's eyes widened in fear, as panic and fear flooded his senses he turned and ran.

"Naruto wait!" Sasuke called but Naruto didn't hear him.

Sasuke chased Naruto through the village and all the way to the training grounds. As Naruto slowed Sasuke launched himself at Naruto effectively pinning him to the ground and crushing the ice-cream between them.

"I sorry please, please don't hurt me…"

"Dobe it's me why would I…"

Sasuke frozen mid sentence, tears streamed down Naruto's face as he looked back at Sasuke fear written all over his face.

Sighing Sasuke let Naruto up and watch in concern as Naruto backed away from him into the tree behind, still looking terrified.

This must have been what Kakashi had meant about he had told Sasuke of Naruto's fear of the upsetting villagers. Had they really treated him that bad? All because of a stupid fox.

"Naruto, it ok, I'm not mad at you, you did nothing wrong."

Sasuke crept closer to the shivering boy not wanting to startle him.

"Your not?"

Sitting down next to Naruto he sighed, "No Naruto I'm not"

"But I…"

Naruto tensed as Sasuke reached out embraced him.

"But you what?"

"I ruined your ice-cream?"

Sasuke smirked at the now blushing Naruto, "That's ok I'll just share yours"

"Mine? But mine is…"

Naruto was silenced as Sasuke's mouth covered his.

"S…S…Sasuke?"

"Mmm Boysenberry…"

"Why?"

Sasuke was shocked at how sad Naruto sounded. His eyes shone with fresh tears and he looked hurt.

"Why are you doing this? Did Sakura put you up to this?"

Sasuke tightened his grip on Naruto, it was now or never.

"No one put me up to this Naruto. This is the real me, no acting, no pretending to be what people expect of me. Why am I doing this? Because I care about you Naruto. I love you."

Naruto looked up at Sasuke, "Really?"

"Really" and with that he leaned down and once again captured his lips.

Breaking away for air Naruto smile,

"I love you to Sasuke"

"Now to get that ice-cream off you…"


End file.
